Confrontation
by TyriaT
Summary: Brass and Gil discuss what happened during The Good, the Bad, and the Dominatrix. GilBrass friendship, GSR


**Title:** Confrontation

**Author:** TyriaT

**Pairing: **GSR, Brass/Grissom friendship

**Spoilers:** The Good, The Bad, and the Dominatrix

**Rating: **Teen

**Disclaimer: **Hmmm…let me see…nope, still not mine.

**AN:** This happens quickly after Brass and Catherine see Grissom at Heather's.

I swore to myself I was not allowed to write anymore because I needed to concentrate on my studies. Well, after that horror of an episode, my brain was invaded by a very evil bunny who refused to leave, even during a midterm. As soon as I got home from class, I sat at the computer and this is what came out. This is the quickest I've ever written anything, so we'll see if it works.

As always, a huge thank you to Jenn for her beta work. Also, reviews are the only things that keep me writing, so please let me know what you think.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Heather closed the door on Brass and Catherine and turned to face Gil again, his cell phone chirruped letting him know he received a text message. Gil looked apologetically at Heather, and checked his phone. He became confused when he saw that Brass sent him the message. Opening the text he saw three words.

_**MY HOUSE NOW**_

He grimaced. Grissom knew that he couldn't leave Heather immediately after what just happened. Besides, he was still trying to get her to open up a little more about why she was performing an about face with her persona. He really would much rather go home to Sara than talk to Brass, but he knew there was no ignoring Jim, especially when he was as mad as his text appeared to convey.

Gil sighed softly, but Heather was able to easily hear him. "You have to go."

Gil turned around in surprise at her voice, and his face slowly morphed to show his reluctance to leave and how apologetic he was for the intrusion. "I actually don't. There is still much to discuss."

"Which can wait for another day. Unless you plan never to return." She questioned him with a drawn and tired face.

His brows frowned in confusion. "Of course I'll return. We are friends, are we not?"

He could see the relief take over her face. "Yes…Friends. But you should go now."

"All right, but I will return soon." He lifted his hand and placed it on her shoulder to give it a reassuring squeeze while meeting her weary eyes with his own confident ones. "And we will talk."

He waited until she gave an affirmative nod before he walked past her and out the door. Getting into his car, he took in a deep breath and then slowly blew it out. _Now for the confrontation with Brass._ He certainly hoped it wouldn't be a confrontation, but he knew Brass wasn't about to commend him on his friendship skills.

ooooooooooooooo

Gil knocked on the door and it was promptly opened by Brass. "Well, that didn't take long. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said in a sarcastic tone.

"You did, but it's moot now. What do you want, Jim?"

Brass opened the door wider and motioned him in. "I just wanted a drink with my old friend. Can't a person share a drink with a friend?" His voice was full of fake innocence and Gil could tell it wouldn't take long for Jim to lecture him for whatever crime he was supposedly guilty of.

Grissom raised his eyebrow in question and walked into the house. "Ok."

He looked around the room and noted that a few changes had occurred since his last visit. "What are we drinking?"

Brass held up a glass and a bottle of Glenlivet single malt scotch whisky. Gil's eyes widened at the quality of the liquor. "Breaking out the good stuff?"

Jim placed the bottle back on the table and motioned for Gil to take a seat beside him. "Gotta be the best, otherwise what's the use in drinking it?"

Gil sat and Brass poured about two fingers of the whisky into the glass. He could hear the ice popping as he took a drink and let the flavor run down his throat.

Brass picked up his own glass and took a swallow. "I heard you booked it over to the hospital pretty quickly."

Gil raised an eyebrow in question over the lip of his glass. "And you know this how?"

"Cat of course. She told me a couple things that happened yesterday."

"Oh?"

"Yes, but we'll get into that later. Right now you're gonna tell me why you thought it was so important to see Heather."

"At the hospital or at her home?"

Brass shrugged. "Suit yourself."

Gil set his glass back on the table. "Really?" Jim nodded. "Then I don't see how any of this is your business. I don't have to justify my actions to you."

Brass slammed his glass down on the counter. "God damnit Gil, what were you thinking?! Were you even thinking?"

Taken aback by his outburst, Gil began to automatically defend himself. "Look, it was a complete shock to learn that Heather was in the hospital. And I'll admit the only thought in my head was getting over to her to see if she was fine and to figure out what happened. But when Sara started talking about the attack, and how Heather didn't even fight back, I couldn't help thinking that it was so unlike her. I needed to talk to her to make sure everything was alright. That's why I was there that night."

"Sara was with you in the hospital room and you talked about what happened in front of Heather?"

"No, Sara was initially at the hospital when I first arrived, but she quickly gathered what she needed and left. Later, at the lab, Sara and I discussed what happened."

"Wait, you were with Sara talking about what happened and then just ran out on her after you figured out something was wrong with Heather?"

Gil shook his head. "No, as Sara was talking me though the evidence, I made my comments about the disparity of her actions in comparison to her natural personality out loud so that I could process everything more effectively."

"You did WHAT?!" Gil started at Jim's outburst and raised an eyebrow in question. "You talked about the personality of a former lover with your current one?"

Gil's eyes turned to steel. "How many times do I have to tell you? _Nothing happened_ between Heather and I. It was simply a friendship I injured with my mistrust, but things are fine between us now."

"How about between you and Sara?"

"Things might be a little tense, but all relationships are like that, I suppose. We'll be fine."

"Really? Are you sure about that? I mean, good God Gil, the rumors and speculation about you and Heather flew through the lab. Everyone had their opinions. Catherine told me Sara was curious, and she was more than willing to fill in the blanks. God only knows what _she_ told Sara. Now the gossip is going to run like wildfire about you being at her house again. All night!"

"It wasn't all night…"

"It doesn't matter." Jim interrupts. "That's what people will think, especially since they all believe you have no one else in your life. Have you even thought about Sara at all? What this will do to her? Hasn't she been through enough? Haven't you put her through enough?! Wait…did she even know?"

"Know what?"

Brass rolled his eyes. "The airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow. What do you think, Gil, know you were at Heather's last night!"

"I doubt it."

"You didn't tell her?"

"Well, no. I was…"

"NO?!!! God Gil, I thought…"

Gil raised his voice in order to interrupt the rant he knew Brass was about to throw his way. "I went over there to help a friend who needed me!"

"Damnit Gil, that doesn't matter! You didn't tell her what you were going to do, just like you didn't tell her about Williams. You probably didn't even warn her you were going to be late getting home because you had to talk to me, did you?"

He let out an exclamation of disgust when Gil guiltily shook his head no. "I thought couples were supposed to discuss these things when they're in a relationship, especially when they're supposed to love each other."

Grissom glared at Jim. "Oh? And suddenly you're such an expert?"

"Apparently I know more than _you_!" Brass closed his eyes and took a huge breath. "Look, I didn't want this to be a shouting match."

"All evidence to the contrary."

Jim sighed deeply and spoke softly. "It's just…Damnit Gil, it's Sara. Yes, you love her, but I love her, too." He paused and turned his face away from Gil. "It's like I get to be the father to her I never was for Ellie. She fills me with…I just have this _need_ to protect her." He turned around and spoke to Gil while pointing a finger directly at him. "And if I have to protect her from you, one of the greatest men I've known, trust me, I will." Although his tone was soft, the steeliness behind his words came through loud and clear.

Gil smiled slightly and nodded. "I understand. And believe me when I say I'm glad to know there is someone else who is just as committed to her as I." He placed his glass down and stood up. "Now, if all has been said, I need to get home to Sara before she really starts to worry." He paused for a second. "Hume said 'Truth springs from argument amongst friends.' You have helped me see some truths which I will have to think about. I can promise you this. I will talk to her sometime today."

"You'll keep your word?"

Gil glared at the implication of Jim's words. "I may be obtuse, Jim, but I'm not a liar."

Grissom waited until Brass pursed his lips and nodded his agreement before leaving, but just as he opened the door, he paused and turned back around to face his long-time friend. "I do love her, Jim. I don't want to lose her."

Jim met his sad eyes. "I know, Gil, but you gotta stop treating her like this, or you will."

Gil looked away and nodded, his mouth forming a thin line. He walked out, softly closing the door behind him.

Jim sighed and looked up at the ceiling shaking his head. He really hoped Grissom hadn't made a complete mess of everything. But just in case, he'd better take some precautions.

He walked into his bedroom and rummaged around in his closet, finally finding the extra blanket and pillow he kept around just in case. Leaving those on the back of the couch, he went into the kitchen, grabbing the empty glasses and the bottle of whisky along the way. He put the glasses in the sink and exchanged the whisky for a bottle of rum, placing it, along with two clean glasses, on the table.

When he was satisfied everything was ready, just in case, he went to bed. His talk with Gil drained him, the way all emotional battles do, so he needed to rest up. Jim knew that the next conversation he had would be even worse if Gil wasn't able to make it right, and he would get a temporary roommate to boot.

If she came, it wouldn't be the first time Sara had slept over because of Gil, but hopefully, it would be the last.


End file.
